


獵人和小白兔

by darkdevil0718



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdevil0718/pseuds/darkdevil0718
Summary: 現代AU老謀深算有點黑大佬錘 x 貧窮單純大2基大概雷3錘x雷1基的感覺，年齡相差7歲OOC，沒劇情，只是想看錘各種欺（cao）負（ku）雷1軟萌的基基男性向看多了，可能有點小変態（）





	獵人和小白兔

**Author's Note:**

> 很久没動筆，起名無能，就用文裡的比喻（（（
> 
> 農暦新年快樂。

——

 

嘰呀、嘰呀的聲音從老舊的排氣扇傳來，loki猜自己被囚在這個昏暗小貨艙大概快一天了，畢竟手機被收了又沒有手錶。室內沒有開燈，只能從排氣扇照入外面走道昏暗的燈光，右腳腳裸上被扣上了金屬腳環，和牆邊地上的金屬水管連著，鎖鏈只有短短3米不到他連想查摸索打開倉庫頂燈的也做不到，在他可活動的範圍內什麼都沒有，他只能忍著自己的潔癖坐在地上，還好地上比他想像的乾淨。

從他被關進來到現在沒有任何人來過，除了他自己，室外也沒有任何看守的聲音，讓他有種自己被世界遺忘的錯覺，無事可幹又沒有食物他只能昏昏沉沉的坐在地上睡了又醒，醒了又睡。

孤兒的他為了大學高昂的學費和生活費，在不想出賣身體或留污點掙快錢的前提下，只能同時白天兼職咖啡廳的工作和忍著酒吧刺耳的音樂每週幾晚去做灰色地帶的小生意，他想不透自己為什麼會突然被人捉住關起來，他並沒有幹太出格的事，只不過是像往常一樣晚上在酒吧角落做一些大家心知肚明的小買賣，好吧，被捉前他的確是接了一個幫人把風的私活，短短一下的錢可以抵上他一週掙的錢，對於生活並不富裕的他來說誘惑太大了，反正之前幾次都沒事他也放心幹，他也懂得規矩從來不多問，事成後收錢立刻走人，沒想到這次竟然被連累了，想到這讓他忍不住嘆氣起來，現在是週末又剛好休假，沒什麼朋友的自己根本沒人發現他不見了。

 

——

 

在thor去見loki前，他就讓手下把那群私偷的人處理掉，早在這之前他就留意起loki了。

第一次見他是在偶然一次來酒吧巡視時發現的，他在2樓的vip室看到了樓下的loki，他當然知道在角落做的會是什麼，只是他看起來乾淨得不像會做任何一樣，後來他再來幾次也看到loki在固定的位置上，出色的外表和和這酒吧不搭的氣質讓他突然起了興趣，然後他就派手下調查了他。

loki每次出現在酒吧和逗留的時間都很固定，不跳舞不搭訕，每次只點一杯雞尾酒靠在最角落的桌子安安靜靜等生意上門。當初看到loki的資料時讓他驚訝不少，一個法律高材生居然在酒吧賣藥，還是從自己家族管理下的其中一個藥頭上拿，雖然只是賣一些盈利最小不會被捉把柄的藥，但固定銷量不錯，也做了不短時間，除了這以外其它信息很普通，這讓thor變得對他更感興趣，來酒吧的次數也多了，甚至趁loki找藥頭的時候借機出現讓彼此認識，偶然一起喝上幾杯，幾次下來他看得出loki也對他有好感，雖然loki並不熟悉他，但他對loki的一切瞭如指掌。

這個酒吧每月會有一次固定的鑽石交貨，然後貨會在酒吧存放一晚，從幾個月前開始交貨的量就有問題，因為是碎鑽很容易攜帶轉手，所以花費了一點時間去查，偷的人以為自己沒被發現開始越來越貪心，沒想到這次布網捉人會和loki扯上關係，真是一個好機會，一想到loki會有何種反應就讓他心情雀躍。

 

——

 

loki是被突然的腳步聲嘈醒的，從腳步聲聽出人不多，中間還夾著斷斷續續的求饒聲。

門開了，啪的一聲屋頂中央的燈也打開了，突然的白光一瞬間讓loki掙不開眼，再次張開眼的時候房間進來了5個人，除了不停求饒的人和見過幾次的thor其他都不認識，他站起來靜靜靠在牆邊看著，他看到其中一個黑衣人把一旁的單人沙發和桌子移到了中央，桌上還有一個台燈，這配置不由得讓loki以為自己被拉到了警局，但他清楚知道不是，然後他看到了笑得一臉自信的thor坐上了沙發，旁邊的人還幫他點煙，loki觀察著他們，他不太熟悉thor但此刻看得出他地位很高，他和loki互相看著。

thor觀察起這個讓他在意了一段的人，對方這次穿了皮衣皮褲，緊身的皮褲把臀部的線條勾勒得更加誘人，T-shirt無意的露出了一點隱藏起的雪白肌膚，讓人移不開眼。

loki也把對方打量了一遍，對方今天穿著一身深藍西裝，西裝胸袋上不知道插了一條長長的什麼，裡面的襯衫解開了幾顆鈕扣露出結實飽滿的蜜色胸肌，袖子也折起露出充滿力量的前臂，看起來渾身散發著雄性荷爾蒙，眼前整個畫面讓loki以為自己在參與某部電影拍攝，這想法讓他自己也覺得好笑，旁邊的再次發出的求饒聲讓他從思考回歸現實。

被捉的人是和他有點來往的小藥頭ben，前幾次的外快都是他主動找loki的，雖然自己的確什麼都不知道但看起來沒那麼容易撤清關係。

ben的臉上很多瘀青和血跡，一隻眼睛被打腫了張不開，衣服上也沾滿了血跡和灰塵，站也站不穩，是被2個人提著拖過來的。loki是在收錢後回家的路上被捉的，除了一開始的掙扎弄亂了頭髮和坐地上弄髒的衣服，整個人好好的，畢竟被特別關照，除了挨餓沒受任何傷害。

「b、boss我錯了！我把貨和錢還你！求你放過我！！」

ben還在不停的求饒，loki沒想到這個和自己喝過幾次酒有點好感的人居然是boss，他一直以為thor可能是同行或者fan的朋友，thor滿足的把對方驚訝的表情盡收眼底。

「這是幫你們把風的人嗎。」吸了一口煙之後thor慢慢的問。

「對、對！每次幫我們把風的人！」ben老實的交代。

「你知道他們幹了什麼嗎。」thor看著loki問，loki還沒出口ben就立刻搶著回答。

「他也有份！他也有！」ben立刻把loki一起拉下水。

「什、！我什麼都不知道！我只是每次幫他把風！然後收錢走人！」loki連忙否認，就算什麼都不知道也知道此刻自己被人拉著陪葬。

「嗯～他們可是偷了我不少鑽石倒賣。」thor拿出了身後手下手槍把玩，說出了答案。

「什、什麼！？」loki立刻驚訝的看著ben，先不說能不能用錢解決，之前把風的錢也基本用在了生活費上，他自己根本沒多少積儲，他沒想過掙幾次外快自己居然惹上了大麻煩，槍還擺到自己面前。

「鑽石什麼的我真的不知道！我除了把風的錢什麼都沒有拿過！我連還有誰參與也不知道！」loki連忙急著否認。

「知道嗎，雖然被偷的不值多少錢，但我很討厭背叛我的人。」thor突然拿起手槍朝ben的膝蓋開了一槍，室內立刻被慘叫聲覆蓋。

「…boss、求你……求你放過我…我不、不啊啊啊啊啊——」ben不停的哭著求饒，嗙的第二聲，thor朝ben另一邊的膝蓋開了第二槍，連續突然2槍嚇得loki不敢張聲。

「帶下去處理掉。」thor把槍放到桌上，對著身後的hogun開口，手下拖著ben離開還不忘鎖上門，室內立刻剩下2人。

「我…真的沒拿……我、我真的什麼的都不知道…」地上長長的血跡讓loki忍不住發抖貼在牆上，背後一身冷汗。

「昨晚被偷的鑽石還有一部分沒追回來，鑑於你剛離開就被捉，只能考慮東西還在你身上。」thor重新吸著煙，把嚇壞的人再打量了一篇，最後停在了loki褲腰，看著真誘人。loki被剛剛的變故嚇得不敢動，那槍還放在桌子上。

「我真的沒拿！」loki急得開始想哭，他可不想自己突然就被人陷害嘣一槍。

「你怎麼證明你沒有藏在身上，你這樣的貨色我還可以帶去當男妓。」thor玩味的看著loki，他當然知道loki沒拿，昨晚被偷的鑽石已經全部追回，他只是單純忍不住想欺負調戲對方。

「我身上真的沒有！」loki急忙的把褲袋衣袋裡的東西翻出來放到桌子上，除了鑰匙交通卡就只有幾十塊零錢。

「把衣服脫掉。」thor吸了一口煙開口。

「什麼！？」轉變有點快loki反應不過來，但槍還在桌子上，性命攸關他不敢反抗。

「我真的沒有偷！」loki把自己的夾克脫下來，翻出里襯給thor看沒有暗袋，然後又把鞋襪脫掉把鞋底翻給他看。

「我說把衣服脫掉。」thor覺得loki剛剛那較真的態度很可愛，畢竟通常已經嚇得跪在地上求饒，不過他繼續繃著臉。

loki猶豫了一下把自己T-shirt脫了下來丟在地上，皮膚突然接觸到地下室的冷空氣不由得打了個抖，解開皮帶時害羞了起來，他很少在別人面前那麼裸露，連泳池沙灘也幾乎不去，他猜可能因為彼此有點好感所以thor才有耐心和自己耗，不然可能早像ben那樣，但也有可能是不想為未來商品多花一筆藥費，loki越想越忍不住往壞處想。

thor在看到loki那白得發光的皮膚和胸前2顆因為冷自主硬挺起來的紅果像誘惑他去採摘時就感到自己有點勃起了，loki害羞臉紅的表情更是讓他心情高漲。

「你不是要證明你沒有藏起來嗎」thor玩味的看著他，loki紅著臉把褲子解開脫下，因為腳環的關係褲子一邊只能堆在腳裸處。

「你、你看，真的沒有」loki紅著臉雙手抱胸繼續為自己辯解，還轉了半圈讓對方看到自己後背也沒藏東西，他覺得自己忽冷忽熱的，室內的低溫讓他覺得冷，但生理上的害羞讓他身體發燙。

眼前隻剩一條黑色三角內褲的人還不自覺的轉半圈突出那誘惑的腰線和挺翹的臀部，雖然只是保持了幾秒就轉回正面但thor的眼神還是暗了一下。

「還有。」thor打量了一下耐心的繼續要求。獵人開始收網，此刻的loki對他來說就是陷阱裡逃不掉的小白兔，被槍和血跡嚇得不敢反抗。

「這！」loki突然覺得很委屈，眼角發紅，但他又不敢反抗得太激烈，他現在覺得thor像故意為難他，他咬著嘴唇把雙手慢慢移到內褲邊緣，水汪汪的綠眼睛看著眼前的人希望他可以留給自己一點尊嚴。

「所以其實是有份？」thor摩擦著嘴唇依舊玩味的看著他，高位者的感覺和loki羞恥欲泣的表情讓他施虐心高漲。loki最後忍著，把一隻手遮住私處，另一隻手慢慢把內褲扯下，內褲退到了膝蓋，雙手緊緊按著私處。

「真的…沒…」loki已經羞恥滿臉通紅得眼角積滿淚水，但對面的人並不打算輕易放開手上的獵物。

「遮遮擋擋是用前面夾著？」thor從背靠沙發的坐姿改成了身體前傾手墊著膝蓋托著下巴摩擦。

「…沒…」loki盡最後努力抵抗。

「那為什麼還要遮起來。」thor說著讓loki無法反駁的話。

loki抖著肩把雙手從私處上慢慢放開，緊握著拳忍耐，他把頭側向一旁不敢看對方。

thor看著loki的私處像鮮花盛開一樣展現出來，終於看到那害羞的花莖。loki陰莖的份量不算小，此刻皮軟的垂著，粉粉的讓thor覺得可愛，忍不住想看他哭起來是怎樣的誘人。thor拿出插在胸袋的長尺用手帕擦了擦，像鑑定貨品一樣把loki的陰莖挑起上下觀察。

loki閉上眼不敢看，他感受到尺子提著他的陰莖上下擺動了幾下，惡意的用邊角截了幾下尿道口，然後從莖身滑到囊袋，玩弄一樣的拋玩了幾下，再從下方把囊袋挑起，thor惡趣味的觀察了一下那神秘三角，最後把用尺子邊角插進囊袋中間沿著會陰到臀縫輕輕來回磨擦，磨擦傳來異樣的觸感讓loki忍不住夾緊雙腿浑身颤栗，thor那熱烈的目光和舉動讓loki覺得難堪之中帶點其它莫名的情操，室內安靜得好像只有自己砰砰直跳的心跳聲，短短的時間讓他覺得彷彿一世紀那麼久，他現在像一個等待判決的無辜犯人，突然傳來香菸熄滅的聲音，下體作惡的物體也抽離開，loki睜開眼水汪汪的看著thor。

「知道嗎，人的體內可是有能藏小東西的地方……」thor看著loki聽到這話的時候忍不住抖起來的身體，覺得高位者的施虐心得到了無上的滿足。

「跪到桌上打開肛門讓我檢查。」thor再次把手摸上手槍，說著讓loki不敢置信的話。

loki驚恐的看著對方，他雖然交過男朋友但還沒和任何人做過，他以為剛剛那樣被對方侮辱已經是最後，沒想到對方還要把他的尊嚴踩下腳底，眼淚忍不住流了起來。

「…不……求你…真的沒…別、這樣…」他顫抖著站在原地盡最後的力氣反抗。

「你徹底證明你清白我自然就會放你平安回家，我也是因為信任你才親自出面，讓你不用被一群人圍觀折磨，還是你想像可憐的ben一樣。」thor站起來溫柔撫摸上loki的臉把眼淚擦掉，溫柔的注視著他用一副充滿吝惜的口吻說著殘忍的話。

loki突然覺得自己的尊嚴在thor面前不值一提，他的尊嚴讓他不想這樣侮辱自己，但他畏懼對方的地位畏懼對方的手段更畏懼此刻對方的槍。他認命般流著淚慢慢的走向桌子，覺得自己像走向斷頭台。

loki轉身爬上桌子，慢慢壓低身體抬起屁股擺出這屈辱的姿勢，然後閉著眼流著淚抖著雙手把自己的臀瓣在thor面前拉開。

當loki一邊委屈哭著一邊親自把自己最隱秘的花園最大限度展示給自己時，thor覺得自己褲頭快被撐破。伸手摸上眼前粉嫩的穴口，還能感受到手下的颤栗。

「粉粉的真可愛，不過不打開，我怎麼知道你沒有偷藏在裡面。」說著不停用拇指摩擦截弄眼前稚嫩的穴口。

「我、唔嗚！」loki剛想開口突然就被對方把另一邊塞進口的手指吱不出聲，兩隻手指不停在他口中攪拌，捉著他的舌頭戲弄，咽不下的唾液從嘴邊溢出滴到桌上，後穴上的手指也保持摩擦和截弄。

「你知道，鑽石小小一顆真的太容易藏進去。」玩夠之後thor把沾著loki唾液的食指一邊慢慢按壓一邊把第一個指節插進去。

「痛！」第一次被異物插入的地方受不了突然的疼痛，thor看得出對方的稚嫩，沒有潤滑液的幫助下耐心的慢慢開拓，食指不停在淺處抽插旋轉開拓裡面乾澀的嫩肉，適時慢慢加深，拇指也不停按摩穴口邊緣和會陰處，敏感的會陰分散了一點痛覺，loki甚至感到自己丟臉的開始起反應，thor看著面前的小白兔忍不住調戲的心。

「這樣也能讓你興奮嗎」說著把整隻手指插到底，區起關節摳弄深處的嫩肉。

「沒！唔，感覺、好奇怪…啊」thor溫柔的開拓並沒有讓他太難受，loki除了痛感慢慢開始感到有別樣的感覺，但他說不出來是什麼感覺，他嘗試讓自己緊張的精神放鬆減少疼痛。

thor見他適應得差不多慢慢加入第二隻手指，兩指不時搔刮或者像剪刀一樣按壓開拓，甚至模仿起抽插進出，不時讓loki呻吟出一兩聲。

loki覺得後穴開始變得搔癢，忍不住扭動腰身開始追逐thor的手指，前端早已滴出水。thor看著眼前開始不自覺露出媚態的loki，手指被開始分泌腸液的溫暖嫩肉夾著，一想到進入後的感覺覺得自己又硬了幾分。

thor一邊開拓一邊摸索，終於摸到某一點時loki突然扭動著尖叫了出來

「啊！不要！別……啊啊啊！」刺激得loki的陰莖完全充血的勃起。

「我明明在檢查，你卻興奮得像我在操你，沒想到你原來這麼騷，被多少男人上過了。」說著打了一下眼前被抓得變粉的臀肉，插入第三隻手指。

「我沒…痛嗚」突然的話讓loki回歸現實，他扭著腰想逃離後穴陌生的快感，但前端卻難耐的想要撫摸，他想撫慰自己。

「不要動！我沒說你可以放手」thor當然知道loki的小動作，他不滿的打了一下臀瓣，loki咽嗚著重新固定掰開後穴的雙手。

loki的身體出著薄汗，頭髮散落在兩邊，前胸的汗把桌面蒸出一層水氣，變得濕滑的桌面讓扭動腰身時摩擦到的乳頭刺激得更加敏感，可憐兮兮流著淚的前端只能靠偷偷磨擦桌面獲得安撫。

「啊啊——不！」每次被按壓到前列腺，快感讓loki總忍不住往前逃，但都被緊緊捉著大腿固定。

thor手指一邊摳弄按壓前列腺一邊慢慢插入第四隻手指，手指在內裏各處不停摳弄搔刮，來回撐開開拓後穴的軟肉，後穴分泌的液體溢出沿著大腿下滑或者直接滴到桌上，各種液體讓桌面變得濕答答。

覺得開拓得差不多之後，他無視眼前難耐扭動的人，拍拍眼前的臀肉，

「我幫你開拓完現在自己把後面撐開，我要開始檢查。」

「嗚不…」loki哭著不想做這動作，他現在在一個高潮邊緣被迫停下，理智和慾望折磨著他，但身後的人並不理會他，直接捉過他的雙手引導他自己掰開充分擴張開的後穴。

「好好撐著。」說著恐嚇得把手槍插到穴口淺淺的來回抽插，槍身的冰冷從後穴傳出嚇得loki立刻不敢鬆手。

thor把桌上的檯燈拉去對著loki的後穴打開，白熾燈的燈光立刻把開拓後若隱若現的粉嫩內裏完全暴露出來，暴露在燈光下的媚肉淫蕩的蠕動著，甚至還能看到裡面黏液拉起的銀絲，thor忍不住咽了一口水，偷偷拿出手機，把已調成靜音的拍攝功能把眼前淫蕩的美景記錄下來，loki閉眼小聲哭著。

拍完後thor忍不住向穴裡吹了吹氣，突然的刺激讓loki哆嗦了一下，穴肉在對方眼前大力的蠕動了幾下，淫液從後穴溢出了一點，然後他感到有什麼細細冰涼的東西插進了後穴。

「你是不是藏到了很裡面，不想讓我發現。」thor忍著自己下身脹痛，拿起剛剛那支被放一旁的正方形玻璃長直尺插進loki的後穴裡打轉攪動，裝著自己正在認真檢查。

「沒嗚…真的、沒…不嗚」loki覺得此刻的自己很下賤，被有好感的人這樣侮辱竟然還能勃起，自己還被迫這麼露骨的打開後穴讓對方檢查證明自己清白，但對方還認為自己在說謊。

thor把尺子往深處捅，內裏的濕潤讓腸液沾滿了尺身，沿著滑落到手上，偶然壞心的故意按壓上剛剛發現的敏感處。

「啊——別！」突然的刺激讓loki收縮絞緊了尺子。

「突然夾那麼緊是不是就藏在裡面！」啪的打了一下臀肉。

「沒！哈……沒，不要、再擦了！」loki抖著腿想放鬆肌肉，前端充血難受得讓他忍不住搖起屁股。

「這麼細的東西也能讓你爽得搖屁股！騷貨！騷穴被多少人調教過了！」啪啪的又打了幾下，一邊的臀  
肉立刻被打得發紅，看起來像水蜜桃一樣誘人。

「嗚…沒…嗚嗚…沒、沒人嗚唔」委屈和各種侮辱讓loki終於忍不住哭出聲。

thor把尺子往更深處推進，抽插幾下後讓尺子直插著放開手，燈光的照射讓尺身反光把穴裡的某處照得像發光，陰莖也紅腫得可憐兮兮不停流淚發抖，欣賞完拍攝夠以後眼看覺得玩得差不多，

「看起來的確是沒偷藏在裡面，我相信你了，你現在平安離開了。」繼續裝著冷靜把尺子抽回出來，抽出時還發出小小“啵”的一聲。

loki聽到這話覺得自己如同獲得赦免，他立刻抽回掰開後穴的雙手，扶著桌子艱難的向後退把雙腿從桌子上放下地面，但自己還在充血勃起，後穴深處癢得不得了，某人明顯還沒離開的打算，但他不想自己再下賤得在對方面前自慰，他趴在桌上哭著不知道該怎麼辦。

「不是著急要走嗎」thor撐著桌子壓在loki身後對他說。

「…我……」loki感受到對方滾燙的胸膛和下體有意無意貼向他，身後傳來的熱度和荷爾蒙讓他覺得缺氧，體內的搔癢和前端的高潮邊緣讓他理智薄弱，身體叫囂渴望後面的人能進入他。

「你怎樣？」thor像獵人一樣等待獵物主動開口，他輕輕撫摸上眼前因動情發粉的肩膀，手指慢慢沿著線條往下滑到臀縫，感受到身下的人抖了抖。

「……」儘管剛剛的行為讓很淫蕩，但羞恥心還是讓loki不能輕易說出口。

「沒事的話我走了，我的時間可是很寶貴的。」說著thor離開了loki身後，裝作要走。

「別走！」loki捉著thor的衣角，他也不知道自己是怎麼了，主動和被迫完全是兩回事，明明這人剛剛才侮辱完自己，但他還是希望操自己的人是對方，至少不是隨便出現某個陌生人或者真的把自己就這樣扔在這裡。

「…操我」loki看著桌子小小聲的說出口，他覺得自己大概燙得發燒了。

thor滿意的重新壓到loki身後，立刻解放出自己快要爆發的陰莖，一口氣插進仍在流水的後穴。

「啊啊啊————痛！輕點！」就算開拓過，但潤滑不足和超規格的火燙巨物突然插入還是讓loki痛得忍不住叫出來。

thor一手撫摸loki痛得有點低頭的陰莖，一邊親吻他脖子和後背，感受到loki的適應之後立馬抽插起來，和手指不一樣的快感像電流從尾椎傳向大腦，高潮邊緣的處子身體受不了這般攻擊，沒幾下就輕易射了出來，高潮時收縮的後穴舒服得thor低吼一聲，雙手捉住眼前的細腰快速的抽插了幾十下咬著loki肩膀射進了甬道深處，射入深處的精液燙得loki哆嗦了一下，高潮後更敏感的身體和被抽插刺激的快感讓loki很快重新硬了起來。

緩了一下之後thor一邊吮吸loki的脖子一邊摸上他胸前的兩點，先是沿著乳暈打圈然後搔刮揉捏那兩顆早已硬挺的紅果，loki呻吟著感受著插在後穴的巨物重新回復硬度，thor掰過loki的臉親吻起那雙薄唇，唇舌糾纏發出的聲音在室內迴響。

「叫我名字」雙唇分開後，thor說著把loki翻了個身。

「啊啊啊——」相連的地方突然轉了一圈刺激得loki夾緊了一下。

「騷貨！」突然的刺激也讓thor忍不住罵出口，他低頭舔咬吮吸起胸前紅果，不停猛烈抽插。

「啊啊thor慢、慢點…啊啊啊」胸前除了被thor舔咬乳粒的快感，還有鬍子在他胸上搔刮的快感，他想推開胸前的金色腦袋，最後變成按著不讓離開，他之前都不知道原來自己胸口這麼敏感。

thor每次都全部抽出又狠狠插到深處，滑膩的肉穴不停攪緊巨物，loki被撞得不得不抓著桌邊，囊袋不停拍打上臀肉，摩擦得一片紅。乳頭被吮吸，陰莖被揉捏刺激著，後穴被快速抽插，thor有技巧的三重刺激讓loki尖叫著對方的名字迎來高潮，射出的白濁還有一點沾上了下巴，大半天沒吃喝加上這麼激烈的性愛讓loki不多的體力差不多消耗光。

 

 

thor放慢抽插的速度等對方慢慢回復，loki全身發紅喘著氣滿臉淚水模模糊糊地看著他，對面的人只是拉開了褲鏈露出大片胸膛，自己卻是全裸，這讓他不由得不爽起來，他伸出手摸上thor，沿著腹肌摸上胸肌。

「…真令人羨慕」自己怎樣都鍛鍊不出的身材，模模糊糊間感到體內的巨物變得更大，嚇得loki掙大眼睛看著thor。

「為什麼…？！」loki無意識的誘惑讓thor更加興奮

「我還沒射。」thor説要重新快速抽插起，每一下都撞向loki體內的敏感點，他也不知道自己為什麼興奮得像個毛頭小子，loki被插得重新勃了起來。

thor把對方雙腳固定在身後，托著臀部和後背把他抱起，突然凌空嚇得loki立刻抱緊thor脖子和雙腿夾緊對方，thor把loki固定在牆和自己中間，身體下墮的重量讓thor每一下都插得無比深入，生理淚水刺激得不停流下來，loki有一種thor連囊袋也想塞進去的錯覺。陰莖不停在thor的腹肌上摩擦，之前的精液和汗水讓彼此身體濕噠噠，loki的叫聲被thor全部吞進口中，除了唇舌糾纏的水聲，還有下體抽插的水聲，抽插了幾十下之後thor再次射進loki體內，loki被滾燙的精液刺激得再次高潮，一時間綿長的呻吟和低沈的喘息充斥著室內，兩個人不停喘著氣對視。

「你看你騷得能被插著射出來」thor忍不住繼續調戲loki。

「閉嘴！」loki被操得一臉淚水的臉一點威力都沒有。

thor把loki抱回桌子上後，抽出陰莖時帶出了不少白絲，讓loki翻身再次趴在桌子上重新壓上去，沿著脖子一直吮咬到臀尖，看到穴口不停流出精液，發粉的身體全是自己的痕跡讓他再次硬了起來，把陰莖塞進臀縫不停在穴口和會陰處來回摩擦。

「不哈、真的…沒…力哈」感受臀縫的巨物再次抬頭，嚇得loki開始求饒，thor再次把陰莖插進鬆軟溼潤的後穴。

「你知道你裡面是怎樣發騷流水嗎」突然說起一開始的事，還拿出手機擺到loki眼前，給他看剛剛自己拍的各種露骨特寫。

「你！變態！！啊啊啊」loki驚訝得伸手搶手機，突然受刺激的身體一下一下攪緊了後穴，緊致得讓thor舒服得出聲呻吟。

「哈啊刪掉！thor…刪掉！啊啊啊」loki沒想到thor竟然還拍了照片，緊張得不知所措，但自己此刻被壓著釘在對方的陰莖上動彈不得。

「照片拍得多清晰。」thor說著把手機收回到衫袋裡，舔咬起loki的耳朵，嘖嘖的水聲和敏感的耳朵讓loki忍不住發抖想閃躲，但頭被thor的大手固定住。

「啊～別舔，你、你還…想怎樣哈」眼淚忍不住再流出來，耳邊清晰的水聲讓loki有種連耳朵也被侵犯的錯覺。

「求人之前不是先要給出誠意嗎」說著打了一下臀瓣，雙手重新再四處點火

「嗚！」體內火熱的巨物依舊保持靜止不動，後穴的搔癢再次從深處傳出，loki忍不住開始自己擺腰吞吐起來，扶著桌邊慢慢吞吐了十幾下後酸軟的下體真的沒力氣再動，但後面的人依舊保持不動，後穴難耐的搔癢再一次開始侵蝕他的理智，他回頭討好親咬著thor的下巴，希望對方能動起來，但後面的男人只是專注於玩弄胸前的乳粒完全沒有擺腰的打算，thor不停揉捏搔刮兩顆紅果，一時把它們擠壓進乳暈一時拉起然後放手讓它們回彈.

「啊啊痛！輕…不、要拉…嗚」拉扯和大力按壓的疼痛讓loki大聲呻吟，兩顆可憐的紅果被玩弄得更加紅腫肥大。

「嗚動一動，求你t、thor」胸前的快感和後穴無盡的搔癢讓loki急得開始各種討好。

「以後每次去酒吧都上2樓的vip室找我。」thor開始開出條件，順便把一隻手揉捏上loki的陰莖。

「好、啊！…不……啊啊」過多的快感折磨得loki開始神智不清。

「照片不刪。」獵人獎勵的狠狠頂了一下深處，保持手上的動作繼續開出自己的要求。

「…嗚哈、好…快動…thor…嗚」

thor雙手握上loki的腰快速的抽插起來，快速的抽插讓loki不得不抓著桌子邊緣固定自己，凌空的陰莖不停撞上桌子邊緣發出啪啪啪的聲音，過多的快感讓loki分不清到底是痛還是爽，眼看loki差不多thor又停了下來，伸手把在高潮邊緣的小洞塞住。

「當我愛人。」獵人一邊給予糖果一邊給予鞭子繼續誘惑懷裡已經神智不清的小白兔。

「啊啊啊不！放⋯手！」高潮被限制讓loki咽嗚的不停扭動腰身雙手想掰開thor的手。thor又狠狠頂了一下敏感的前列腺，重新揉捏上腫脹的乳粒，還不停用指甲搔刮陰莖上的小洞，陰莖只能可憐兮兮的慢慢溢出眼淚。

「好…好、好！thor！放手啊啊啊thor——」小白兔已經被套上了脖環。

「唔，等我一起」說著thor再次加快抽插的速度，鞭撻着臀部，每一下都狠狠頂上前列腺，揉捏拉扯乳粒的手也加大了力度，陰莖上的手也不停揉捏囊袋和莖身。

如果有人要下樓的話，肯定能聽到原本安靜的地下走道此刻不停迴盪某個房間傳出的肉體碰撞啪啪聲和抽插的水聲，還有高昂又綿長的呻吟聲。

loki柔軟的穴肉像一張飢渴的小嘴一樣咬着他，退出的時候會不捨挽留，抽插打起的白沫不停沿著大腿下滑，最後thor再一次低吼著射出滾燙精液時鬆開了塞著loki陰莖的手指，loki向後曲起身體尖叫著兩人一起達到了高潮，高潮過後全新發軟的loki累得直接睡了過去。

 

 

thor喘著氣看著眼前被自己操睡的人，頭髮被汗濕黏在臉上背上，全身發粉滿臉情愛後的滿足，滿身各種自己留下的痕跡，身體還持續高潮後的痙攣，臀肉被拍打得通紅，後穴紅腫外翻著，變成一個肉洞吐著吃不下的精液，還能看到裡面的嫩肉從原本的稚嫩粉淺被操得變成淫蕩的媚紅，過多的精液正不停沿大腿滑落，桌上地上也佈滿兩人的精液，畫面瑰麗不已，看得thor覺得自己又有抬頭的趨勢，想到loki一天沒吃喝不想再虐待他，最後thor選擇再次掏出手機，把眼前的美景繼續記錄下來，必要時慢慢回味。

拍夠之後才慢慢把loki的腳環解開，拿紙巾草草的把loki身體上的各種液體擦掉，拿出準備好的大衣包著loki美滋滋的離開這個的地下小倉庫。

 

 

 

——

 

 

 

 

loki第二天是在飢餓和酸痛中醒來的，陌生的環境讓他立刻從床上坐起，動作牽扯到過度使用的地方痛得讓他吱聲，昨天的記憶一下子就想起來，至少此刻穿著睡袍，身體被清理好的乾爽沒讓他心情更差。在他還在觀察這個豪間時，罪魁禍首拿著餐盤出現了

「你身體怎樣？」看到loki醒了thor立刻關心地問

「現在是要囚禁我嗎」loki聲音嘶啞的反問，thor立刻貼心倒一杯水

「不，是戀人同居。」thor賊賊的笑著。

「什——！？」嚇得loki差點很沒儀態的把嘴裡的水噴向thor。

「一開始的確是我玩過火了，而且是你主動要我操你的，你也答應了我事後的告白啊。」thor厚臉皮的話讓loki覺得自己像被人更換了記憶。

「沒關係，我有照片和錄音嘿嘿」thor說著拿出手機把昨天最後的對話播放出來，中途還夾著各種碰撞聲水聲loki自己的嬌喘呻吟尖叫，聽得他臉越來越紅，直接把被子蓋過頭裝鴕鳥，雖然的確對對方有好感但一想到被各種欺負還被坑了就委屈的得忍不住哭。

「這是你一早設計好的！你信不信我可以告你！」躲在被窩裡的鴕鳥悶聲的繼續反抗。

「你不介意把“證據”公開出去，我倒是沒所謂～」thor抱著面前縮成一團的鴕鳥繼續調戲，loki這種可愛的反應真讓他喜歡得不行。

「混蛋！！！」loki在被窩裡掙扎，他臉皮沒厚到能把自己那麼丟臉的聲音放出去給人聽！而且丟臉的分明只有他自己！thor這副老謀深算態度讓他一貫的冷靜喂狗去了。

thor翻開被子抱著此時不知道是害羞臉紅還是生氣臉紅鬧別扭的小鴕鳥親了幾下。

「我沒設計你，你不過是剛好被牽連，我們順便跳了幾步提前打一炮而已，反正你也很爽，我可是看得出你之前就對我身材樣貌很滿意了。」

loki覺得自己第一次見識到如此厚臉皮的人，雖然他的確是很爽，但事前委屈事後很痛，一點都不划算。

「你怎麼補償我。」提前虧本的高材生強烈不滿。

「我可以資助你學費，你可以當我是投資，或者你也可以繼續現在的生活，等你以後一邊當普通律師一邊當我的律師顧問。」thor說出自己計劃好的未來，loki沒想到對方竟然會想得那麼長遠，而且一個不會傷害自己自尊的辦法，這讓他有點感動，反正自己的確是對他有好感。

「那被偷鑽石呢……你是不是…有什麼……特殊癖好…」但一想到一開始見面的情形loki猶豫了。

「鑽石已經追回來了，那的確是手段之一，本來就想調戲一下你，但看到你的表情沒忍住玩過火了。」thor不好意思搔搔臉。

「……」高材生表示懷疑。

「反正早晚也會被我看光光。」然後某人一秒恢復。

「…………我們還是按步驟從頭再來吧。」

loki決定偷偷找機會把那些不堪入目的證據銷毀掉，大老闆表示已經多處密碼備份。


End file.
